Trick or Treat
by Jadiona
Summary: This story is set on Halloween, October 31, 2017 and is shown through the eyes of Jacob. It's a bit of both a trick and a treat.. This story is also a continuation of the same timeline as April Prank, but is able to be read completely on it's own as it is a one-shot. Rated M for language and adult themes.


**Trick or Treat**

 **Disclaimer:** I am not Stephenie Meyer; therefore, I do not own Twilight.

 **AN:** This story is set on Halloween, October 31, 2017 and is shown through the eyes of Jacob. It's a bit of both a trick and a treat.. This story is also a continuation of the same timeline as April Prank, but is able to be read completely on it's own as it is a one-shot.

* * *

"Fuck you, Jacob Black!" Renesmee screamed at me even as her hand squeezed around my hand even tighter.

I winced again, more at her harsh words than at the pain she was causing. "It'll be over soon, it's got to be." It was the only thing I could say, and as I'd been telling it to her for the last sixteen hours, I honestly doubted she believed me. Hell, I didn't even believe me.

"Even if this was going to be over in the next minute I promise you that you are NEVER getting into my pants again." Downstairs I heard a laugh from Bella even as Renesmee took a breath, I was sure to continue her tirade, but she screamed instead as I saw another contraction. The laughing downstairs cut off.

"How much longer is she going to be in labor, Carlisle?" I asked angrily.

"This isn't an exact science, Jake. We weren't even sure if she could have the child naturally until she went into labor early this morning. But she appears to be doing well. I know the pain and such makes it seems like this is lasting forever, but truthfully, it is going pretty close to normal."

I scowled at him. "How much longer?"

Carlisle sighed. "I'll see how far along she is." He moved so that he could look between Renesmee's legs as he'd done a few times since everything had started. "She is almost fully dilated now, she'll soon start pushing."

Renesmee squeezed my hand even tighter as she thought to me: _Stop asking him. It's messed up enough that my grandpa is the one delivering our kid._

"We couldn't exactly take you to a human doctor, Nessie," I reminded her.

 _You think that makes THIS BETTER!_

I winced, my head ringing from her mentally screaming at me. It was worse than when she screamed out loud. "Nessie, I didn't say that, but it's not like I'd know what I was looking at if I tried..." I shook my head, not bothering to finish the thought. We'd talked briefly about me acting as a midwife of sorts before she ever got pregnant, but that had been quickly vetoed once had actually gotten pregnant.

She had gotten pregnant in early May and we hadn't even been sure of how long the pregnancy would last initially, but the growth rate of her belly had suggested it would be faster than a human pregnancy, though nowhere near as fast as Bella's pregnancy had been.

We'd reached out to Nahuel after she'd gotten pregnant to find out if any of his three sisters had ever been with child, but the answer had been no. We didn't have anyone else to confer with so it had been a case of wait and see. The first weeks had been the worst, Nessie hadn't been able to keep down much of anything, blood or human food, but after about two months it had stopped. Unlike Bella, hers had just been a case of morning sickness, not that we'd understood _that_ until it had ended.

The whole pregnancy had wrecked havoc with me. I'd learned a whole new appreciation for Edward's burning man from when Bella had been pregnant with Nessie. It was more nerve wracking than I could have ever imagined to not know how it would end. Not that Edward had been much better than me, watching his child go through a pregnancy of an unknown variety.

This whole situation had been a trick and whether Nessie later wanted more children or not, I had no intention of it happening. I would get snipped before I'd watch my Nessie go through five months of hell again.

Nessie gripped my hand tighter as another contraction hit her, she screeched in pain as Carlisle said, "I believe it's time to start pushing."

"Why don't _you_ push!" she shouted angrily even as I could see she started to push, her hand squeezing so hard that I could feel the bones in my hand breaking where she was grabbing it.

I winced in pain, trying to remember to be supportive towards her, trying to remind myself that I would heal, when all I wanted to really do was howl with agony.

As the contraction subsided the office door opened and Bella stepped in. I hadn't even noticed her come upstairs, I was getting far too complacent being around so many vampires, but they were Renesmee's family... actually, they were mine to.

Bella moved so she was standing right beside me. "Maybe you should hold my hand for awhile, Nessie. I know that Jacob can heal, but none of us know if he can heal from a severed limb."

I raised an eyebrow at Bella suspiciously. "She's not grabbing that hard."

Bella just looked down at the floor underneath my hand and my eyes followed. There was a puddle of blood on the floor and I looked back at my hand in shock. I finally noticed what I hadn't really even felt, that Nessie had been pulling on my hand hard enough to actually tear the skin around my wrist, her hand around mine was covered in crimson.

Nessie raised our joined hands and saw the same massacre that I'd just seen. "Oh shit." Her eyes had widened to saucers as she saw what she'd done and she let go of my hand instantly as if someone had shocked her. "I'm sorry, Jake."

Bella immediately placed her hand in Renesmee's. "Go downstairs and have Edward wrap your hand. She can hold onto mine for a few minutes, even if she does pull it off... Well, mine can be reattached."

"I'll be fine," I said immediately.

"Go Jake, give yourself a minute."

"No." I'd promised Nessie I'd be here for the whole thing, my hand could wait. Besides, it would heal on it's own.

"Go Jake," Nessie said, looking at me. "I think I might have broke some bones too. I don't want to have to watch someone re-break them later because they didn't heal right this time."

I sighed, but did as Nessie asked and headed out of the office before going downstairs to Edward.

He grabbed my hand to look at it as he murmured, "She didn't even know she was doing it."

"You don't have to explain to me about my wife... _Dad_." I needled pointedly as I heard Nessie screech again, before adding, " _I_ didn't even know she was doing it."

"I know." He ignored my barb at him. "It looks like she pretty much crushed Metacarpals II through V in her hand when she was squeezing. I must say, I'm surprised that you didn't scream. I'm gonna wrap you hand for now in some gauze and athletic wrap. We'll have to wait till it heals to see if it did so properly or if it will need broken again later."

He wrapped my hand and wrist up slowly, seeming to intentionally be going slower than necessary.

"Can you hurry it up?" I grumbled as I heard Renesmee's third scream since I'd come down.

"She asked me to keep you occupied, Jake. She doesn't want to hurt you again." Edward grabbed the athletic wrap and started wrapping it over the gauze. "Besides, I want to talk," he said, much more softly, "I know this has been traumatizing for all of us, but we know what to expect now. Do not make any rash decisions just because of fear. Getting sterilized is a permanent decision, even for one such as yourself. She may want more children eventually, and I know that the pain doesn't seem worth it now, but when you see your child's eyes for the first time.. Just trust me, it is worth it."

"You and Bella did fine with just Renesmee," I grumbled. "We can be happy with just one as well."

"We didn't have a choice as I'm sure you remember." Edward reached up and pinched the bridge of his nose as Nessie shouted some string of obscenities which would have made Emmett blush if he'd been capable of it. "If it is truly what you both want then I will be happy to help make you a eunuch, _son._ " There was the retaliating barb I'd expected far earlier. "But be sure first."

"Sure, sure," I said, just wanting to get back upstairs to her so I could help her as much as possible but not really agreeing with him.

Edward rolled his eyes heavenward. "Almost as stubborn as Bella, I swear."

I snorted.

"Fine, it's all wrapped up," he said as he pressed the end of the athletic wrap against the rest so that it stuck to itself.

I raced back upstairs and into the office just as Carlisle spoke, "Okay, it looks like one last push and that should do it. Then you'll just have to push out the placenta."

Renesmee screamed not even a second later as another contraction hit. Carlisle had his hands between her legs and pulled out a baby boy a few seconds after. I didn't have to be told that the baby was a boy, even with the blood, there was a predominant feature that a girl simply wouldn't have. "There's a pair of heavy duty steel scissors on the table if you want to cut the umbilical cord, Jake," Carlisle said softly.

I numbly walked over and picked up the scissors and did as Carlisle asked, hardly recognizing doing it. He looked at me with a question in his eyes, I think he might have actually asked me if I wanted to hold my son, but I couldn't hear him over everything going on in my mind. Renesmee was my imprint and I'd always understood that as an imprint, my life would revolve around her for however long we lived, possibly forever as we'd found out. But now there was someone new that my life revolved around in a completely different, but just as final, way. My mind was trying to make sense of it even as I reached my hands out to take him.

Carlisle handed me my son and I looked up at Nessie. "We have a son," I managed to say to her.

"Our William,"she said and then passed out.

* * *

 **AN:** More one-shots that follow this sequence and will likely eventually be written. I have about five or so more one-shots planned out in my head.


End file.
